


Good Luck Kisses

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, tiny hint of d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Cisco's annoyed that he missed getting a New Year's Eve kiss. Harry thinks he can fix that.





	Good Luck Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (almost) New Year! This is my humble offering for the 2017 Harrisco New Year's Kiss Anthology. I hope you all enjoy it :D

“Aaaand it’s finished! Just in time for-” Cisco looked down at his watch, triumphant grin sliding off his face to be replaced with a pout. “Just in time for nothing, apparently. Dammit.”

At the other end of the lab bench, Harry glanced up from the components he was still fiddling with. “Late for a date?” he asked, voice mocking.

“Late for the New Year’s Eve ball drop, you asshole,” Cisco replied, rolling his eyes. “It’s way after midnight now, we missed it.”

Harry watched as Cisco began cleaning up the lab bench, tossing tools where they belonged with uncharacteristic force. Apparently he was really upset about this. For some reason. Throwing things was usually more Harry’s area of expertise.

“And missing the ball drop is such a tragedy because?” Harry asked, eyebrows raising a little at how the question made Cisco flush.

“I was just hoping to make it to the New Year’s party at Jitters,” Cisco said.

Harry remained silent, waiting for more. Cisco squirmed, purposefully not meeting Harry’s eyes as he continued to clean up. Finally the silence got to him and he sighed, hunching his shoulders a little.

“There’s a tradition here that you kiss someone at the strike of midnight on New Year’s Eve,” Cisco told him, voice a little defensive. “It’s not like I’m getting much action otherwise so… I wanted to do that. For good luck in the new year, you know.”

“Hmm, I’m afraid we don’t have that tradition on my earth,” Harry said after a moment, tapping a finger against his chin in consideration. There was a look in his eye that Cisco absolutely did not trust would lead to good things. For him at least. “But if it’s so important to you…”

Cisco frowned and opened his mouth to ask what the heck Harry was talking about, but before he could say a word, Harry had come around the lab table and kissed him.

He flailed, confused and shocked, and Harry took Cisco’s wrists in his hands, holding them down on the table as he pressed further into the kiss. It was a surprise for sure, but it didn’t take long for Cisco to get with the program and kiss back. He’d never say no to something like that, and especially not from _Harry_ of all people. It was like one of his wet dreams come true. Especially the part where they were still in the lab, which was something he really didn’t want to admit.

When they finally broke apart, panting for air, Harry let go of Cisco’s wrists, instead moving his hands to the younger man’s waist. Cisco flexed his fingers, missing the pressure a little. The thought made him flush, heat suffusing his face. Well, that was something he hadn’t known about himself before.

“Might be a little late, but you got your kiss,” Harry rumbled, voice an octave lower than usual, causing a tingle of arousal down Cisco’s spine.

“Yeah,” Cisco replied slowly, thinking hard. He was very aware that his next words could lead to disaster or something very, very good. He was hoping for the latter. “But you know, I think it might be even better luck if there’s more than one kiss.”

Harry raised a single mocking eyebrow, but there was a hint of a self satisfied smirk growing at the corner of his mouth. “Well, we could use all the good luck we can get, hmm?”

That, Cisco thought as Harry leaned in for another mind meltingly hot kiss, was something he could really agree with.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
